Romance no Nakama
by twitcheese
Summary: Bertengkar setiap hari adalah hal yang biasa, tapi diselipkan rasa cinta adalah hal yang luar biasa. Apa yang terjadi jika pada akhirnya Tsundere-Hijikata menyerah dan mengakui cintanya sendiri?


**Gintama punya Sorachi-sensei pastinya**

**Author cuma pinjem Char nya buat dijadiin korban kenistaan author **

**Warning:** Maybe you'll find Typo, AU, OOC, BL/Shounen Ai, Lime, Parody, Crunchy (ke-garing-an) -.-  
New Author, new fanfict, fresh (?) maybe no, CMIIW senpai-tachi.

DLDR, but hope you like it.

**R&R**

* * *

**Summary**: Bertengkar setiap hari adalah hal yang biasa, tapi diselipkan rasa cinta adalah hal yang luar biasa. Apa yang terjadi jika pada akhirnya Tsundere-Hijikata menyerah dan mengakui cintanya sendiri? Inilah liputannya (?).

Disuatu tampat nan jauh dί mato, yang mana orang-orang biasa menyebutnya dengan istana mini (baca goa) sumpek, lahirlah seorang bayi perempuan yang cantik nan moe bersarang dί petengger ibunya (?) Lalu semua berubah menjadi buruk rupa saat negara api menyerang

n a m un *suara terbata-bata*

Okeh yang tadi salah kita lanjut yang sebenarnya.

Disuatu tempat rumah kosan yang tak begitu sempit tak begitu luas, namun cukup lah buat 5 orang cowok kere (baca: kece), yah meski mereka tidur petumpuk kayak ikan pindang kehabisan air yang klepek-an.

* * *

"Ya ampun, kenapa kita tidak pindah aja sih, cari yang lebih luasan dikit kek". Gintoki berkicau sambil minum susu stroberi kesayangannya hingga akhirnya menyembur ke muka teman-temannya - minus Takasugi yang lagi asyik luluran *disumpel Takasugi*

"Kakek janai, Katsura da! Yahh behentilah mengeluh Gintoki, lagian ini sudah lebih dari cukup" (kalian tau kan ini suara siapa).

"Yaa kau benar ini TIDAK lebih dari cukup. Kau tau disini ada 5orang + 1ekor alien ditambah lagi si keriting yang serakah itu menghabiskan uang tabungan kita" (Mayo13 kumat-kamit).

"Tabungan kita? Kau dan Danna maksudnya? kalian punya tabungan untuk masa depan ya Hijikata-san, keren, kapan rencananya?" (Sang pangeran dari planet sadis).

"Uruse na Soichiro-kun"

"Sougo Danna"

"Ohh ya Sougo Yagami-kun, lihat pipinya Ougushi-kun jadi merah gitu kan.. Ahh kalo seperti itu rasanya ingin ku tambahi dengan gula *drool* lalu meng-g-"

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Gintoki terkena lemparan raket Yamazaki (?).

"Kau pikir aku ini stoberi? Cih, baka!" Kata Hijikata sambil manyun.

"Cieee Danna pasti ingin menaburinya dengan coklat seperti parfait yang ada dί warung-warung terdekat lalu menyuapnya perlahan kan."

"Ehh Okita-kun (tumben bener), parfait ku tidak ada dί warung, adanya dί restoran tegal".

"Yaa meski itu direstoran kau selalu memakai uang pinjamanku kan" (sambung Hijikata).

"Jangan keras-keras ngapa Ougushi-kun, aku sedang mencoba keren dihadapan para readers"

*readers sweatdrop*

"APA? Kau ingin keren? Kalau gitu bonding dulu rambut keritingmu itu, baru keren."

Gintoki beranjak dari kursinya dan menarik baju Hijikata dengan mesranya #eh.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu sensi dengan rambutku, kau tidak suka? Apa harus aku meluruskan rambut ini ke salon."

"Seharusnya meluruskan masalah ini ke KUA Danna."

"Kau ini juga kenapa dari tadi menggoda kami". Serentak GinHiji (padahal seneng di-_flirt_-in tuh)

Sedari tadi Zura cengo melihat kawan-kawan baiknya itu bersahabat (baca bertengkar). Entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba toa sudah berada dί depan bibirnya.

"YAMETTE YO OMAETACHI!"

Sontak mereka bertiga mematung ditempat.

"Kenapa sih kalian bertiga ini selalu saja bertengger".

"Bukan bertengger Zura, tapi bertengkar."

"Iya benar, memangnya kami ini burung" (sambung pangeran sadis)

"Betul..betul" Hijikata mengangguk.

"Mattaku *tepukjidat* kalian ini memang aneh, tadi beda pendapat sekarang pada kompak. Sudahlah lanjutkan saja, aku mau memata-matai genk Amantoloyo (?) dulu"

Saat hendak membuka pintu untuk keluar, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan jreeeng! Zura pun nosebleed.

Kenapa Zura nosebleed? Apakah dia melihat Kondou-san telanjang? (ahh penampakan itu sudah biasa) Atau, karena melihat cewek opp*i?

Yup betul

.

.

.

Dia melihat ibu kosan (?)

Ternyata yang membuka (pintu) ituuu..

"Ibu Kos Hedorooo?

(Maaf salah, jelmaan satu ini gak opp*i)

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa" kompak para penghuni terakhir (?) Itu berteriak.

"Gomen kudasai, tadinya saya ketuk tapi tidak digubris kalian, terus akhirnya saya buka sendiri"

Semua pada cengo, minus Zura yang masih megang idungnya yang nosebleed.

"Ano. . ."

Bu Hedoro baru ingin mengajukan pertanyaan yang lebih tepatnya pernyataan, tapi tiba-tiba.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Semua orang (?) ngibrit agkat tangan dan bertebaran untuk menyelamatkan jiwa mereka masing-masing.

Kenapa mereka ngibrit? Karena _kau-tau-lah-itu-siapa_ mukanya ituuu..yaa bayangin aja Hedoro and family.

Sang keriting permanen ngacir lewat jendela, yang satunya loncat indah (?) (baca Zura), si sadis lewat lubang kunci (?), si maniak mayo lewat lubang idung (?) dan Eli lewat papan yang ia gambar menyerupai pintu dengan mendobrak-dobraknya yang menganggap papan itu bisa dimasuki. Terdengar suara jedug-jedug-jedag-jedug-oo (bukan dangdut) secara kontinyu dari luar.

Para tetangga, termasuk Pedoro pun (polisi hentai) ketakutan karena selalu merasa ada yang ganjil acapkali melewati ataupun hanya sekedar melihat keluar jendela karena yang didapati adalah kepulan asap hitam yang menyelimuti rumah Gintoki cs dengan penuh aura mencabik, mutilasi dan juga membunuh (?). Yup jangan dilanjut nanti genre bisa-bisa berubah jadi suspend.

(Author dί demo)

"Ettoo. . ." bu Hedoro pun drooling hebat menyaksikan adegan ngibrit ria~

Ditaman Mini Oedo (?)

Berikut percakapan antar seme dan uke *di bazoka* maksudnya Gintoki dan Hijikata.

"Huh hah huh fuhhh~~ untung aje gue selamet, bodo amat dengan keadaan yang lain mah. Huahahaha"

"Jadi lo seneng gue ketangkep ama tu monster dasar tenpa!"

"Kalau lu yang ketangkap, hidup gue pasti akan kesepian, tapi kalau yang lain sih tak masalah"

"Cihh.."

"Apalagi Takasugi, aku ingin dia diculik bu kosan, aku akan berpesta 7hari 7malam sambil menari jaipong jika hal itu terjadi"

Tiba-tiba pipa rokok punya Takasugi berhasil mendarat dί atas kepala Gintoki, darahnya sampe nyembur-nyembur kayak air mancur bunderan HI.

"Domestic violence" suara Gintoki menahan rasa sakit.

"Hah terserah (Hijikata staycool). Btw daritadi Takasugi kemana tuh" Sambil menghisap botol mayoneis lewat lubang hidung karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Entah mungkin sekarang sedang merakit bom"

Benar saja, seiring dengan Gintoki bilang BOM padahal asal ceplos, terdengar suara BOOOOM dengan radius 5 derajat celcius, ehh 5 kilometer yang getarannya sampai ke hati para readers (?). Dimana tempat yang dί bom itu adalah tempat genk para Amantoloyo yang diincar Takasugi+Zura untuk dί bumi-hanguskan (?).

"Tuh kan bener kata gue, lebih baik cabut dari sini sebelum genk nya menyebar mencari kita"

"Woyy tunggu du-" BRUAKK.

Saking buru-burunya Hijikata tersangkut (?) kakinya sendiri sampai jatuh dan mayoneisnya belepotan ke muka.

"Ittatatata-"

"Ougushi-kuuuuuun" Gintoki berlari slow motion ala hollywood Alex dan Marty di film Madagascara (?).

"Jangan pedulikan aku tenpa, hayakku ikke!"

"Baka, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kelompokku (?)"

"Sudahlah pergi saja, sepertinya aku gak bisa jalan tenpa"

'Merepotkan, jalan pake mata aja kan bisa'

Hanya kata-kata itu yg keluar dari hati kecil (?) Gintoki, sambil merangkul Hijikata layaknya pasangan pascawedding (?) yang mau ke ehem kasur.

"Woy tenpa hanase yo. Lepaskan aku, ini memalukan!" (Hijikata meronta-ronta (?))

'Cih, padahal gue udah nyoba ikhlas pake malu-malu segala, lagian lu juga berat kali Ougushi-kun' (rutuk Gintoki dalam hati). "Udah jangan banyak cingcangkeling. Tau beres aja oke"

"...?"

Di gang mawar IV mereka sembunyi.

'Takasugi awas kalo pulang gue sumpel mayoneis sampe tumpeh-tumpeh'. Merasa ada yang aneh, Hijikata pun bertanya pada Gintoki. "Hn... Oi knp?"

"..."

"Oyy Tenpa"

"Hah? Mmm.. Maaf (senyum). Luka mu gak apa-apa kan"

'Ada apa dengan anak itu, seperti kemasukan _stand_ saja' batin Hijikata padahal blushing tuh.

"Ano.. Makasih uda tolongin tadi. (meski agak sedikit menggelikan, tapi Hijikata tak lupa bersantun pada seme ehem maksudnya sahabatnya itu).

"..."

Gintoki tetap 'menghuleng'

.

.

.

"Oyy..Oyy.. Jangan bilang kau ambeyen tenpa?"

"Ougushi-kun, aku... sempat berfikir untuk berhenti tadi"

_-Atmosfer mulai serius-_

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa ada Zura disana atau pangeran sadis? Atau Takasugi tertangkap?"

"Bukan"

"Ada Ketsuno Ana?"

*blushing*

"Wayang? Golek? Sirkus?"

"... + sweatdrop"

"Kim bum? Suju? Ji sung park (?) ?"

"..."

"Sm*sh? Cherryball? XO-Nice?"

"..."

"Chuanky? Siomay? Ketoprak? Bakso malang?"

"Drooling*

"Atau kyojin? Kappa? Durahan? Sadako?"

"Errrr"

"Dodon-don-dodon-? Atlas Neo (lol)? Jugemu jugemu unko nageki, ototoi shin-chan no pantsu shinpachi no jinsei barumungu fezarion izakku shunaida sanbun no ichi no junjou na kanjou no nokotta sanbun no ni ha sakamuke ga ki ni naru kanjou uragiri ha boku no namae wo shitteiru you de shiranai no wo boku wo shitteiru rusu surume medaka kazunoko koedame medaka... Kono medaka ha sakki to chigau yatsu dakara, ikeno medaka no hou dakara. Ra-yu yutei miyaou kimukou pepepepepepepepepepepepe BICHIGUSOMARU?.

-okeh ini gak penting-

Hijikata bertanya terus sampe berbusa, tapi dia lelaki tak pantang menyerah (?) "L a l u.. Ke n a pa in gin b e rhen ti t a di?" Sambil hah-heh-hoh baca sekenario jugemu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tukang salon virgo"

"Gubrax" Hijikata jungkir balik koprol-an ditempat (?). panjang-panjang ia menebak, tapi jawaban jenis apa itu.

"Ehh aku serius, mungkin dengan begitu aku akan laku" kata Gintoki.

"Sudahlah, kau lebih baik seperti itu" sambil menepuk pundak Gintoki dan menatapnya.

"Beneran nih? Tadi katanya aku harus dibonding supaya keren"

"Itu kan tadi, sekarang kau sudah errr ganteng" Hijikata berkata dengan mulut berlumur darah karena menggigit lidahnya sendiri. (Kurang mengakui gitu kalo ada yang lebih tampan darinya).

"Hontou ka? Tapi kau berdarah, lupakan, tapi serius kah?"

Gintoki riang tiada tara sambil menatap tajam ke arah Hijikata ingin bukti bahwa ucapannya itu benar2 serius.

"Ya benar dan jangan menatapku seperti itu, itu menjijikan" Hijikata buang muka.

"Ahh maaf yah. Ehh Ougushi-kun"

"Ha-a" Hijikata berbalik tapi yang didapati adalah bibir Gintoki yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh"

"Kau lupa ya? Kau pernah menantangku untuk makan mayo. Aku menolaknya karena itu menjijikan dan hadiahnya pun tidak indah, masa cuma 300 yen doang. Tapi kali ini banyak mayo dί wajah mu itu Ougushi-kun. Jadi aku merasa bersemangat. Dan akan ku habiskan semuaaaaaa."

Gintoki melompat seperti kucing yang dikasih tulang ikan (?) oleh majikannya.

Saat _menggabrug_ Hijikata, Gintoki kini berada diatasnya.

"Kau tau Ougushi-kun"

"Ngg..?" Hijikata cuma bisa merinding+blushing hebat.

"Pipimu itu merah, mengapa kita tidak menuruti kata-kata Okita-kun yah"

'Kau bercanda, dia itu gila'. batin Hijikata.

"Ahh.. Mungkin aku gila, tapi aku senang ^^"

Gintoki kembali tersenyum dan membuat Hijikata blushing dimana-mana membuktikan kalau seme ehem sahabatnya itu sangat tampan bila kalem seperti itu.

"Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku! Oi baka-tenpa!"

"Ougushi-kun... Aku..." Tidak menggubris cacian manis Hijikata, ia menuntun muka Hijikata menuju mukanya. Tangan lembut Gintoki menyentuh pipi Hijikata yang lengket.

Gintoki memejamkan mata dengan bibir terbuka dan..

"Oyy tunggu duppp-"

-tsuzuku-

**A/N**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *plak*

Newbie tapi udah bikin yang kayak begitu \-,-/ emmm Author gak ikut tanggung jawab loh.

Buat para anti-BL jangan dibaca ya bener-bener di wanti-wanti ini mah.

Maaf kalau bikin mata readers sepet bacanya XD + kalau rada-rada berasa renyah aka garing, susah juga buat nyatuin humor sekaligus romensnya supaya dapet.

Banyak tulisan-tulisan yang gak konsis dan yang ada malah kenistaan gini. m(_ _)m Sumimasen Deshita..

Oh ya, kenapa author ngerasa ibu kos Hedoro gak ada sangar-sangarnya. Malah dibuat kayak yang baik gitu. Tapi tetep walaupun gitu mereka pada ngacir tapi gak sampe pipis di celana kok :D minus eli kayaknya *dilempar papan*

_Epilogue_

Hijikata: "Oi Thor, itu kenapa gak dilanjut adegan #101 "Oyy tunggu duppp-"

Author: "Nanti ada saatnya kok cinta" (di demo Hijikata Fangirl).

Gintoki: "Iya tuh kenapa, jadi penasaran apa ya yang gue lakuin"

Author: "Sudahlah jangan merusak untuk kejutannya, itu untuk chapter berikutnya"

Zura: "Kapan gue bisa tampil cool dihadapan para readers Thor?"

Takasugi: "Oi Zura, gue aja belum ada dialog, sekalinya tampil adegan #64 udah kayak teroris gitu"

Sougo: "Kalo gitu kita pergi aja yuk ke _dunia lain_, bikin TTS gitu, Trio Teror SuperSadis"

Author: "Oi jangan pergi T_T Utor gak bisa hidup tanpa kalian nih #plakk. Maa..just wait and see for the next chapter, ok.

Feedback? Sure. Click review bellow. Especially for silent readers, c'mon speak-up :)

Jaa~


End file.
